EMW November Pain 2009
Card Gang Warfare Match The Extreme Forces (Human Tornado, Al Bundy, & Terrell Owens) vs. The Elite Mafia ("The Day Walker" Blade, Blitz, & Zangief) Last Starlet Match for the EMW Women's Championship Faith Lehane © vs. Gina "Conviction" Carano Megan Fox vs. Lindsay Lohan Bruce Lee vs. John Bradshaw Layfield; Winner face Chuck Norris at MegaBrawl 3 EMW World Tag Team Championship Tournament Finals The Street Fighters (Ryu Hoshi & Ken Masters) vs. Spider-Man & Tommy Vercetti EMW Women's Tag Team Championship Team G4 (Olivia Munn & Morgan Webb) © vs. The Pop Icons (Britney Spears & Christina Aguilera) Bud Bundy vs. The Punisher EMW World Tag Team Championship Hardcore Triple Threat #1 Contenders' Match Shady Aftermath (Eminem & 50 Cent) vs. Critic 'n' Nerd ("Nostalgia Critic" Doug Walker & "AVGN" James Rolfe) Results *2. After the match, Chuck Norris arrived on the entrance ramp and stares at Bruce Lee. Lee then looks at Norris and then both men had a staredown before Norris leaves to the back. *4. In the final moment of the match, Fox went for the Transformer but Lohan raked Fox’s eyes and then hits the LiLoKO from out of nowhere and then pinned Fox for the victory. *7. Buffy Summers made her surprising return and knocked out Carano with a vicious steel chair shot and then revives Lehane as the referee counts 10 on Carano. After the match, Buffy and Faith hugged in the middle of the ring and then Buffy raised Faith’s hand and then when Faith turned around Buffy got the same steel chair and as Faith turned around, Buffy knocked out Faith with the steel chair busting her wide open. The crowd is in complete shock as Buffy looks down at an unconscious Faith Lehane and then leaves the ring with an almost zombie-like look on her face as EMTs check on Lehane. *8. Munn pinned Britney Spears after the A.T.O.C. after Webb hits Spears with a pair of brass knuckles to the back of the head as Spears set up Munn for the Womanizer as referee Sheri Daniels was telling Christina Aguilera to get to her corner. *9. "Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels and "Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH were the special enforcers of the match. The ending of the match was Zangief eliminated by Human Tornado via pinfall after the Cancun Tornado (Twisting Corkscrew Press) from the top of one of the chambers after JTH accidentally hits Zangief with a steel chair after hitting HBK with a steel chair and then knocking out outside referee Bill Thomas with the Wrestlemania Kick and then taking the keys to the Chamber and then locking himself in the chamber leaving HBK to not enter the Chamber. Afterward, JTH & Zangief attacked Tornado and then Zangief held Tornado as JTH was going to hit Tornado with the steel chair but Tornado escapes and the chair hits Zangief as HBK found the bolt cutters and broke the lock and entered the chamber. HBK then hits JTH with Sweet Chin Music as Tornado hits the Cancun Tornado for the pinfall win. After the match, Human Tornado shook HBK’s hand and then HBK leaves as Tornado celebrates in the ring but then Blade arrives from under the ring and attacks Human Tornado. Blade then sets him up for the Day Walker DDT but Tornado countered and hits Blade with the DnD. Tornado then stands over Blade as the crowd cheers loudly. Human Tornado then celebrates in the ring while Zangief pulls Blade out of the ring. Blade then was held up by Zangief and then looked at Tornado celebrating and have a mean scowl on his face as Tornado stares at Blade to end the show. Gang Warfare Match results Miscellaneous *Faith Lehane was talking with a female production crew member before her match until Gina Carano attacked her from behind but Faith fought back and then security officials ran in to separate Faith and Gina. *"The Day Walker" Blade didn't make the event due to flight problems and Wilkos took his place in the main event. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2009